Twins
by White Apple Clock
Summary: Sakura melihat keanehan yang tercipta di sekolahnya. Mereka kembar. Tapi apa yang membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa mereka berbeda?/Si Penerus Einstein–Hyuuga Neji–tergeletak tak bernyawa./Si Kembar./Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Twins_ © White Apple Clock**

 ** _Rate:_ T**

 ** _Genre:_ Mystery**

 ** _Main Character:_ Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai, Slight!NejiSaku**

 ** _Warning:_ AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 ** _ **Cr: Inspired by a quote of Sherlock Holmes, "I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high-fuctioning sociopath."**_**

 **DLDR!**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** **Sakura POV****

 _"Oh shit."_

Aku mempercepat langkahku. Kepalaku tertunduk, menyembunyikan keberadaanku dari seseorang. Tanganku menggenggam erat bungkusan plastik merah berisi 3 buah _onigiri_ yang baru saja kubeli di kafe seberang _._ Dalam hati aku masih berdecak kesal.

" _Please,_ jangan pertemukan aku sama dia."

Kaki mulai melangkah semakin cepat, menaiki anak tangga. Kepala _pink_ yang mencolok ini semakin tertunduk. Tak perduli sudah beberapa kali aku menabrak siswa ataupun siswi yang menghalangi jalanku. Terlihat di ekor mata siluet dirinya terpancarkan cahaya Matahari siang di balik tangga menuju lantai 3. _Gosh, closer._

Jarak terpaut hampir beberapa senti lagi. Dia, berdiri di tengah koloninya. Bercengkrama dengan ceria. Mengesampingkan buku-buku yang tergeletak manis di meja. Koridor tampak ramai. Perkara alumi sekolah tengah berkumpul.

Entahlah, _graduation_ mungkin?

5 detik berlalu, dan aku berani bersumpah dia menyadari kehadiranku disini. _Well, keep walking. Walking through the corridor and don't care the hell things around you._ Hingga akhirnya kami terpaut jarak semakin lebar. Kemudian terpisah. _For God sake,_ tadi adalah 5 menit yang hampir merenggut nyawa. Akhirnya, aku bisa berjalan dengan pandangan normal lurus ke depan.

 **BRUK!**

"Kau tidak apa?"

Seseorang menabrakku. Menjatuhkanku, menghantam dinding. Aku bisa melihat sekilas seseorang tengah memungut makananku dan seorang lagi menyodorkan tangannya padaku. Berusaha baik hati ingin membantuku untuk bangkit.

"Hn, tidak apa." Aku menyahut pendek. Sementara dia menatapku datar di manik obsidiannya.

"Ayo, Sasuke. Kita harus bergegas. Atau kita akan kehilangan dia." Bisik salah satu diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar olehku dan itu sedikit err–ganjil?

Aku meraih tangannya dan mengambil bungkusan _onigiri-_ ku. Sepasang saudara kembar yang tengah berdiri di depanku hanya tersenyum lebar lalu berlalu. Menghilangkan jejak-jejaknya di tengah keramaian senior-senior. Aku hanya menatap mereka curiga. Namun sedetik berikutnya mengabaikan semuanya. Perutku sudah memberontak, ingin diisi. Saatnya bukan untuk berpikiran apapun yang bukan urusanku.

Jarak kelasku cukup dekat dari ruang guru, juga ruang kepala sekolah. Bukan hal yang penting. Tapi, juga bermanfaat. Yah, setidaknya aku tak perlu membuang terlalu banyak tenaga hanya karena memberi tugas kepada guru saat jam istirahat. Tepatnya, setelah menyelesaikan makanku aku berniat ingin mengumpulkan tugas Bahasa Jerman.

"Sakura- _forehead_ , dia kembali!" Seru temanku–Yamanaka Ino–seakan menyambut kedatanganku di kelas.

Aku hanya menatapnya biasa sebagai respon, kemudian duduk di tempatku. "Memang, lalu?"

"Oh ayolah. Dia Si Penerus _Einstein_! Tak satu katapun?" Kini dia menghampiriku.

Aku membuka bungkusan _onigiri_ dan menikmatinya sejenak, hingga akhirnya aku berujar. "Untuk apa? Apa perduliku?"

Ino- _pig_ hanya mengendikkan bahunya pasrah melihat sikapku. Sudahlah, aku muak. Kenapa semua orang lari padaku jika hanya menginformasikan keadaannya? Aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya.

Kelulusannya, prestasinya, dan segala hal tentangnya seakan aku adalah alat perekam yang paling dicari orang-orang. Dia memang hebat, tapi kenapa harus aku? Dasar.

Tiba-tiba pikiranku beralih pada kedua orang tadi. Kembar bersaudara. Satu berambut biru donker bergaya aneh–entahlah, mungkin pantat ayam?–dan yang satu lagi berambut hitam klimis. Mata mereka sama-sama obsidian yang seakan menatap seisi dunia dengan tajam nan dingin.

Wajah mereka terlihat baru. Bukan kelas 10 ataupun kelas 11. Wajah mereka begitu asing. Bisa kusimpulkan, mereka bukanlah murid dari sekolahku. Dan nyatanya, mereka tidak memakai seragam sekolah sepertiku. Bajunya bebas. Dan dari kisaran umur serta wajahnya mereka adalah pemuda berumur belasan. Mungkin belum beranjak 20 tahun.

Aku memberhentikan aktivitas makanku. Jujur, tingkah laku mereka mengalihkan seluruh perhatianku kini. Mereka begitu misterius. Aku penasaran, dan menganggap ini adalah hal yang menarik.

Kembar pertama, yang membantuku memungut makananku. _Let's see._ Gaya rambut yang aneh. Lebih muda dari saudara kembarnya. Berpakaian rapi, arah jalannya teratur dan tenang. Tipikal pemuda kalem dan tenang menghadapi segalanya. Tidak banyak gaya, meskipun begitu apa adanya.

Nampak pada jam tangan yang tidak seberapa namun ia jaga dengan bagus. Jam tangan putih berumur 2 bulan. Terlihat dari tidak terlalu banyak gesekan yang terlihat. Ia baru mencukur rambutnya. Masih ada sisa potongan rambut di atas kausnya, lebih dekat ke leher. 4 cm menjadi 2 cm.

Tidak hanya itu, dia cukup pintar. Terlihat dari jidatnya yang lebar dan rambut bagian atas nya sedikit menipis–meskipun poninya menutup keningnya, tapi itu hanya beberapa helai. Menandakan ia selalu berpikir, hampir melewati batasan kemampuan berpikirnya. Dia perfeksionis, telihat dari cara dia melipat lengan bajunya. Sama rata, sama besar, juga sama lebar.

Tapi dari sorot matanya, pupil matanya sedikit lebih kecil dari orang-orang biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat muda, tapi memiliki banyak kerutan halus. Terlalu mengikuti emosi, dan bertipikal pemarah.

Dari senyumnya, hangat dan ramah. Dengan senyum yang memikat pasti dia memiliki banyak relasi pertemanan yang luas. Tepatnya, orang yang terkenal di sekitarnya.

Intinya, pintar dan kalem. Tipikal semua wanita. Dan pastinya, dibenci para pria karena kelebihannya. Sering bertengkar dengan adu mulut. Memang kalem, dan gaya adu mulutnya tenang tapi menusuk. Bukan penuh dengan kata-kata tak berpendidikan.

Kembar kedua. Celana _jeans_ dan kemeja. Di belakang lututnya terlihat banyak lipatan-lipatan _jeans_ seperti telah di pakai berkali-kali. Terlalu banyak memakai parfum, dan kulitnya kering–tapi kulit pucat itu sepertinya bawaan lahir. Jarang mandi, dan berantakan.

Rambut hitamnya memudar, banyak yang bercabang. Jarang keramas. Dibalik lengan bajunya tersimpan beberapa lembar kertas–entah apa, mungkin uang? Sangat rapi menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi karena kemeja tipis sedikit terlihat siluet uang. Ceroboh. Sampai tak sadar saudara kembarnya tadi kehilangan uang tiga ratus ribu.

Bibir sedikit coklat dan memiliki suara lebih berat. Bukan suara _bass,_ tapi lain dari itu. Perokok, mungkin dia perokok. Arogan yang berlebihan. Badannya tidak terlalu tegap namun berlagak jalan dengan kerennya–membusungkan dada dan mengambil langkah lebar. Padahal bukan apa-apa.

Memang tampan, tapi tertutupi oleh keburukannya. Betisnya naik, tampaknya ia baru saja menyelesaikan olahraga yang menguras tenaga di kaki. Basket, futsal, atau sepak bola? Seputar itu. Pemula sebagai olahragawan, badannya sedikit berbentuk. Keningnya memiliki kerutan kasar. Padahal kulitnya tidak terlalu tebal. Menandakan dia sering mengalami frustasi karena beberapa hal.

Intinya, kembar yang kedua berbanding terbalik dengan adik kembarannya. Berantakan, tidak ada arah, dan olahragawan–non-akademik. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya tidak seperti orang yang berpengalaman dalam hal cinta karena keburukannya–apa dia yang tak berniat?

Mereka memiliki persamaan. Tidak ada rasa penyesalan ataupun bersalah yang tersirat dari wajah maupun sorot matanya. Terlebih, tak ada kata maaf yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Padahal, mereka yang menabrakku bukan?

Semua biasa saja. Tapi apa yang membuatku merasakan keganjilan?

Aku kembali menikmati _onigiri-_ ku. Menghilangkan segala pemikiran dan pertanyaan tak penting sepeti biasanya. Ketika hendak menyantap yang kedua kalinya, teriakan seseorang yang kukenal menghentikan segalanya.

" _Forehead_ , berita menggemparkan!" teriak Ino- _pig_ panik. Sementara aku menatapnya _ada-apa-?_ Dan masih menikmati makananku.

"Si Penerus _Einstein,_ manta–"

"–itu sudah berlalu jangan diungkit! Ada apa dengannya?" Argh, betapa munafiknya aku.

Gadis bersurai pirang _ponytail_ itu menarikku keluar kelas, menyeretku mendekati kerumunan orang-orang di depan koridor ruang guru. Menembus keramaian hingga akhirnya aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Si Penerus _Einstein–_ Hyuuga Neji _–_ tergeletak tak bernyawa. Tergenang cairan merah darah. Dengan secarik kertas di atas perutnya yang tertusuk pisau. Di kelilingi oleh foto-foto dia dengan seseorang.

Secarik kertas itu bertuliskan: _I bet an astray._

Aku mengamati semua itu. Termasuk foto-foto yang berserakan dan bercipratan darah. Aku mendekati mayatnya, mengamati dengan lebih jeli setiap sudutnya. Dia meninggal sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu, tak pasti kapan. Dan sepertinya aku mengenal orang di foto itu.

Si Kembar.

Ya, itu mereka. Saudara kembar yang menabrakku. Aku segera bangkit, keluar dari kerumunan. Kemudian mengedarkan manik giok-ku, memperluas atensi. Mencari sosok identik yang tak lama kukenal beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan salah satu diantara mereka.

"Ehm, maaf. Ada apa ini?" tanya Si Kembar pertama. Wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Temanmu, direnggut nyawa oleh seseorang." Jawabku singkat, menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Benarkah? Astaga, Neji!" teriaknya, lalu menghampiri kerumunan tersebut.

Tugasku belum selesai, aku harus mencari yang satu lagi. Kemana kembar kedua itu? Aku mencarinya hingga ke deretan perpustakaan. Dan aku menemukan dia tengah membaca buku tentang olahraga.

Aneh, ini semua aneh.

Data terkumpul satu per satu. Mereka bersaudara. Sifat saling membelakangi. Kembar pertama kepedulian tinggi namun palsu dan yang kedua _anti-social_ sejak kecil. Aku baru menyadari, mereka tengah memiliki suatu kelainan. Opiniku, mereka berkemungkinan besar membunuh Neji, Si Penerus _Einstein._ Lebih intimnya, mantanku, namun bukan itu yang membuatku penasaran.

Tapi–

Aku perlahan melangkah mundur. Menghindari diri dari semua yang ada di sini.

–siapa yang _psychopath_ dan _sociopath_?

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Reveiw?


End file.
